


Operation Frying Pan

by soobiscuits



Series: Operations! [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how an allergic-to-kittens chef breaks down Kyungsoo's walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Chansoo and I can't wait to write another already. Well on my way to being Chansoo trash :>
> 
> Crosspost #4!

Kyungsoo doesn't understand. 

 

He doesn't, can't, and  _ won't _ try to comprehend how the establishment’s newest employee lives up to his nickname of ‘gentle giant’ (fondly coined by his colleagues). Because as far Head Chef Kyungsoo’s been seeing it, Chef Park Chanyeol is everything  _ but  _ gentle. 

 

Kyungsoo has this epiphany on Chanyeol’s third day, when he's mincing (or is  _ supposed  _ to be) cloves of garlic and the barely-minced garlic is just  _ fucking flying everywhere  _ and oh dear lord, should Lu Han see this… (or Min–  _ oh dear god should the establishment’s cleanliness freak Minseok  _ **_see_ ** _ this _ …) 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart, mind, and soul and kitchen equipment don't want to think about it. 

 

So yes, while a sharp bark of  _ what the fuck are you doing  _ echoes throughout the kitchen, the Head Chef discreetly moves himself to stand right in the doorway, hoping,  _ praying _ , that his small body will be enough to obscure the view of Chanyeol cleaning up his garlicky mess from the outside. Fortunately, the manager and sushi chef don’t have track records of stepping into the kitchen during operational hours because if they chose to come in at that moment, Kyungsoo can kiss his job (and reputation) goodbye.

 

And Chanyeol? Pfft, Park Chanyeol can kick his  _ entire _ chef career right out into the galaxy with no hope of ever getting it back. Lu Han will make sure of it (because he’s petty like that). 

 

(Also, Lu Han doesn’t need to know that on Chanyeol’s fifth day, the chef disgraced,  _ fucking disgraced  _ his master, sunbae, or whoever that taught him in culinary school by burning pieces of gorgeous chicken. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how one can even  _ burn  _ chicken when the frying pan is over low heat and Chanyeol only had that  _ one _ job and Kyungsoo really wants to swing that offending frying pan– 

 

_ Ugh. _ )

  
  


\---

  
  


Kyungsoo doesn’t understand (once again.)

 

He doesn’t, can’t, and  _ won’t  _ try to comprehend how the establishment’s week-old employee keeps appearing on the street his apartment is located on. Because as far as Head Chef Kyungsoo’s been knowing since elementary school, the land he steps upon every single day holds the feet of millions of others that are specifically  _ not  _ Chef Park Chanyeol. 

 

(And the street he’s chosen to live on probably has thousands of citizens alone.)

 

So how– wha–  _ Why the fuck does ‘gentle giant-sshi’ keep popping up when I least expect him, or anyone I know for the matter of fact, to?  _

 

Kyungsoo first bumps into his newest charge when he steps out of the only mart located a few blocks down from his apartment building, hands gripping onto a few bags of groceries, when he walks smack into a rather solid chest. Nursing seconds of seeing stars and darkness in his vision, the young man barely manages to apologise before side-stepping the person and would have made it out onto the street if not a hand grabbing onto his forearm. 

 

“Soo!” 

 

Head Chef-sshi has no idea who the deep voice is calling out to– but  _ wait _ .  _ Deep… voice? Deep…  _ **_familiar_ ** _ – _

 

Oh no. Oh  _ hell _ no. Colour drains from Kyungsoo’s face instantly. 

 

“It really is you!” 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to respond but how could he not do so when Park Chanyeol has literally attracted the attention of the people inside and outside of the mart, their eyes focused on the mismatched pair of tall and short and if Kyungsoo wants to bring in their job titles, Head Chef and  _ just  _ Chef. So it’s with a very, fucking reluctant heart that the Head Chef lifts his head and says, “Hey, Chanyeol-sshi.”

 

He pretends to not notice the furrow of Chanyeol’s brows as the chef replies, “Please, do away with the honorifics. Just call me Chanyeol.” And a wide grin bordering on the scale of an insane person spreads across Chanyeol’s face. 

 

Kyungsoo wishes that he never applied for his current job. 

  
  


The second time Kyungsoo meets Chanyeol is when he’s at his lift lobby, his fingers leafing through the pieces of advertisements stuffed in his mailbox, and he suddenly hears whistling. Kyungsoo freezes, and discreetly shifts away from the direction where the sound is coming from.

 

Now, don’t mistake Kyungsoo to be a coward, or that he’s a person who jumps to conclusions (he actually is). The Head Chef just has been catching up on this mystery thriller on one of the cable channels and if he’s to tell you the one thing he’s able to remember about the show, it’d be the whistling of the _serial killer_. 

 

And Do Kyungsoo being Do Kyungsoo, he quickly puts two and two together and ultimately decides to let the growing fear override his pride (see, he’s not a coward per se). He better excuse himself and not be killed by whoever has their eye on his small self–

 

The whistling stops. 

 

Kyungsoo stops breathing (because this is usually when the killer makes his move), his heart rate skyrocketing and he sees the leaflets shaking in his hands–

 

“Soo!”

 

The leaflets slip from his fingers and Kyungsoo watches them fall to the floor. Seconds later, a pair of hands, a very  _ familiar  _ pair of hands gathers them together and  _ oh dear lord _ . Dear lord, please, please,  _ please for the love of sushi _ don’t let that bed of messy brown hair belong to–

 

“Here you go!” Kyungsoo finds the leaflets in his hands again. “Fancy meeting you here, Soo!”

 

–Park Chanyeol. 

 

Kyungsoo wishes that he’s never moved into this apartment building (and that he’d take meeting the serial killer over Chanyeol any day.)

  
  


The third time Kyungsoo bumps into Chanyeol, it’s raining. The hugeass droplets are just falling out of the ominously dark skies, mercilessly pelting the citizens with their wetness and the clouds are probably cackling with malice at how everyone seems to be dashing across streets and roads unprotected from such a heavy, and very sudden, downpour. 

 

Normally, Kyungsoo would be revelling in such wondrous weather. He’d take his own sweet time to jump over puddles, big and small; owl eyes twinkling at the prettiness of rain drops racing one another across his transparent umbrella; and secretly laughing at passers-by who have to brave the weather without any form of protection. But of course, such laidback behaviour warrants an umbrella over his head. 

 

Unfortunately, his forgetfulness betrays Kyungsoo that fateful day. 

 

And it’s even more unfortunate that he has to run into the person he doesn’t want to see most. To be more specific, he runs into the  _ chest  _ of the person. Which brings the total count of nose-to-chest to two times. Kyungsoo vehemently prays for the number to not increase but if his recent spate of unluckiness is any indication, the Head Chef knows better than to harbour such high hopes. 

 

“Soo!” 

 

A inexplicable tinge of warmth forms within Kyungsoo’s chest the instant his ears register the deep baritone and the exclusive nickname that he only allows (after much,  _ much  _ persuasion and impressive kicked puppy looks) Chef Chanyeol to call him by. He bites on his lower lip and scrunches his eyes shut, mentally lamenting his luck. 

 

He knew it. He should have been warned, should have felt something negative about to happen to him when those ominous dark clouds swiftly spread across the previously azure skies and started throwing cats and dogs at land dwellers. He should have known. 

 

“Why are you without an umbrella?” Chanyeol’s loud voice booms over the actually pretty-deafening sounds of the downpour, and Kyungsoo isn’t surprised. He’s heard it obscure the hustle and bustle of the kitchen, and no,  _ do not  _ think that the Head Chef is keeping an ear out for the Chef’s voice. It’s just that it’s especially hard to ignore the deep baritone when his nickname is the only word he constantly hears being hollered by it. Kyungsoo really needs to smash some rules at Chanyeol’s face. And rule number one is to  _ stop calling me as and when you like! _

 

“I– Uh,” Kyungsoo stammers, and a rare blush rushes to his face. He thinks he feels Chanyeol’s confused gaze on the crown of his head. “Well–”

 

Chanyeol chuckles in a way that makes Kyungsoo half-reckons that he’s about to offer his umbrella as they walk back to their apartment building (Kyungsoo horrifically finds out that, yes, they live in the same building that very same day he mistakes Chanyeol as a serial killer; he doesn’t tell Chanyeol that though), arms linked, footsteps in sync, eyes gazing at each other’s… 

 

Oh dear lord.  _ Oh fuck _ , someone please tell Head Chef-sshi that he  _ did not  _ just visualise all that.  _ OH DEAR LORD OF SUSHI PLEASE HELP THIS LOST– _

 

“I wish I could stay, Soo,” Kyungsoo snaps out of his self-chiding, head finally lifting up to find Chanyeol stepping away, his bright yellow (how very Chanyeol) umbrella moving away from Kyungsoo, and all the Head Chef could do right then is repeatedly wonder  _ why why why what’s wrong why are you stepping away why Chanyeol come back  _ while his owl eyes widen. Chanyeol’s sheepish smile greet him and even though the rain seems to have gotten heavier, his jacket feeling the impact of the increase in strength of the droplets, Kyungsoo still manages to hear the words of his newest charge. 

 

“But I gotta go… I’ll see you tomorrow at work!” 

 

Then Chanyeol turns, and sprints down the street. In the direction of their apartment building. Yellow umbrella in tow. Kyungsoo’s dumbstruck, bewildered even because  _ what the fuck just happened?  _ Did Park Chanyeol,  _ Chef _ , just dump Do Kyungsoo,  _ Head Chef _ , on the street? Without offering his umbrella as he rightfully should have?

 

The fact that Kyungsoo hasn’t screamed is a miracle. 

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo swears under his breath, and begins to follow after Chanyeol, his sneakers stomping down hard onto the wet pavement. He’s not in the least concerned that he’s stepping into puddles, rain water splashing onto his jeans, since he’s already soaked to the bone. “What was I thinking! Sharing an umbrella with Park!? Holy–  _ Ugh, fuck this! _ ” 

The apartment building looms into view and Kyungsoo considers this a second miracle — he’s made it home in one piece even though the rain is ruthless, merciless. He can't see five metres ahead even though he's got his contacts on (and  _ oh god, what if I had been wearing my spectacles… _ ); and it's probably the kindness of the gods above that no vehicle ran over his small body when he was crossing roads.  _ Thank you, whoever you are above.  _

 

And Kyungsoo would have dashed into the lift lobby if not a flash of bright yellow that catches his eyes as he sprints past a tiny alley, and he curses his legs for slowing down before stopping altogether. 

 

Kyungsoo then curses his heart.

 

In the alley sits Chef Park Chanyeol and his yellow umbrella, except that the umbrella is no longer sheltering the giant’s head and is instead placed over a small box and are those…  _ kittens?  _

 

Do Kyungsoo being Do Kyungsoo, he quickly puts two and two together and as the realisation dawns on him, the warmth in his chest blooms and threatens to override his common sense because  _ oh my I wish I could run over and just– _

 

And Kyungsoo  _ does _ run. But he runs past the alley instead, and he doesn’t stop until he’s safely in the lift and the moment he slams his front door behind him, he finally screams. 

 

Chef Park Chanyeol just became a ‘gentle giant’ in Head Chef’s Do Kyungsoo’s mind. 

  
  


\---

  
  


The first thing that Kyungsoo hears when he steps into the establishment the day after next (Kyungsoo had caught a cold the next day because seriously,  _ only Superman won’t be fucked up by that rain _ ) has him reeling in genuine shock. Then Lu Han’s  ~~ feminine ~~ shriek of  _ save me Xing save me someone fucking save meeeeeee  _ rings out. 

 

And Yixing does come to save him, though not in the way his boyfriend has imagined. Yixing just waits for Kyungsoo to finish shaking the soul out of Lu Han, never mind that Kyungsoo has his manager (who manages his pay and practically has the Head Chef’s entire career in his petty hands) in a chokehold. 

 

(This part of Yixing is something that Lu Han dislikes and desperately wants to change because the glint in his boyfriend’s eyes is way too sarcastic and amused for his liking.)

 

When Yixing has whisked a fuming Lu Han away, Kyungsoo sits down and buries his head in his hands. He risks a shaky exhale as Lu Han’s words replay in his head. 

 

_ “Chanyeol’s down again today. He said something about catching a cold yesterday, and oh, he’d be out for at least this week because his allergy acted up.”  _

 

Allergy? Loudmouth, tall-as-hell (do not tell Chanyeol that and boost his already-fucking-high ego) Park Chanyeol has an allergy? What kind of allergy? Is it food-related? Weather-related? 

 

“No wait, it can’t be the weather that caused his allergy,” Kyungsoo reasons, his hands leaving his face as he straightens himself, back leaning against the sink. His eyes staring at nothing in particular, though he makes out the cabinet of Japanese sauces within his blur vision. “That’d be the reason for his cold. So what caused his allergy…” Then it hits Kyungsoo.

 

“The kittens.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Chanyeol wishes that he had worked on his shooting skills more diligently back in highschool, instead of smugly thinking that his height would automatically secure him a spot on the team, because  _ ugh why won’t these damned tissues just go into the basket already!?  _ And as if the world is in on the joke, Chanyeol shoots yet another balled-up tissue, his eyes widening as the tissue rounds into a perfect arc and looks like it’ll land inside the  ~~ hoop ~~ basket… only to miss it completely. 

 

(It must be mentioned that despite the chef’s advantageous height, Chanyeol was no more than a bench player because he sucks at shooting hoops. Sucks is a severe understatement, frankly. 

 

It also must be mentioned that the basket that Chanyeol’s been wanting to shoot his balled-up tissues into is only a metre away from him. 

 

Hence, never judge a person’s basketball ability by his height.)

 

Chanyeol’s  _ just  _ about had it, choosing to let the used tissue roll off his palm and join its companions littered on the floor around the couch that the chef has been lying on since he finished breakfast, a meager going-stale piece of bread. That meal was twelve hours ago. 

 

“I'm hungryyyyyyy,” He whines at nobody, eyes squeezing shut in frustration as his stomach growls loudly for the  _ n _ th time since the hour he was due to eat lunch. That meal was supposed to be taken seven hours ago. “But I can't cook…” 

 

And Chanyeol can't and it’s not because he  _ can’t _ but because despite his inclination towards making messes (such as an overloaded laundry hamper and he's resorted to throwing his pajamas at the foot of the basket), Chanyeol doesn't want to consume his snot and germs expelled from his nose every ten seconds. He has better hygiene practices than that. Park Chanyeol has a conscience, and he wants to live to see another sunrise (or a particular superior that he’s grown to admire). 

 

So as he sneezes (loudly) into yet another tissue, Chanyeol almost misses the chime of his doorbell. He hollers a nasally  _ be right there!  _ before chucking the used tissue somewhere over the couch and begrudgingly gets to his feet. His eyes immediately drop to the tissue-covered floor. “Well.” And he scrambles to kick every single piece under his couch, not bothering to care for those that seem rather out of sight and unseeable from the front door. 

 

Chanyeol actually has the decency to check his nostrils for leftover snot or whatnot with his phone’s front camera before opening the door and getting the biggest shock of his life. 

 

He faints. 

 

(And no, the author is not joking.)

  
  


\---

  
  


“He only had one job Xing,  _ one fucking job _ –” 

 

“Calm down, Lu, calm–”

 

“–but  _ no _ , he just has to make it worse–”

 

“–Lu–”

 

“–by causing my new chef to faint–”

 

“– _ Lu _ –”

 

“–I am going to fire–”

 

“– _ if you dare do anything to Soo, I swear I will end you, Lu Han.” _

 

“...” 

 

“...”

 

Lu Han starts to wail  uglily noisily. Minseok starts to curse. Jongin and Sehun drop to the floor, choosing to crawl and hide under one of the tables. Yixing just smacks the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

 

Lu Han just wails louder.  ~~Minseok curses louder.~~ ~~Jongin and Sehun wish they never applied for the job.~~

  
  


\---

  
  


The sound of a foreign sneeze has Chanyeol looking up from his large bowl of chicken porridge and,  _ ugh _ , snot starts to travel down his nostrils in seconds. His left index finger comes up to rub at his sniffling nose, and he quickly turns his head around, eyes searching for the box of tissue that he’s kept it by his side for the whole day. Chanyeol finally has something (edible) to eat, so he doesn’t need his pesky snot to come and destroy his (arguably) first proper meal of the day. 

 

The sniffling giant doesn’t have to look long, though, for a piece of tissue appears in his sight, and the box slides onto the dining table shortly after. Chanyeol snatches the tissue and immediately jams it at his nostrils. He sneezes noisily. “Thank god.” And he roughly balls the soiled tissue up before twisting his body to throw it into the basket still situated near the couch. (He misses terribly, obviously.)

 

“It’s funny because I’ve always assumed that you’d be amazing at basketball.” 

 

Chanyeol twists back, snorting, but he barely suppresses a scream when a droplet of snot leaves his nose and  _ thank you gods thank you _ for it lands millimetres shy of his bowl. Chanyeol hears a snicker. 

 

“Shut up… Stop laughing at me.” He whines and drops his eyes, choosing to focus on the wisps of steam wafting up from his still-piping hot porridge instead of the smirk playing across a pair of heart-shaped lips. Chanyeol doesn’t want to faint again; he knows his heart isn’t up for another almost-cardiac arrest when he’s been experiencing it everyday at work. Those heart-shaped lips (and owl eyes) are to blame. If he dies, he’s going to haunt–

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Chanyeol pauses in his thoughts, but doesn’t lift his head even though he feels the same pair of offending owl eyes gazing at his crown. He doesn’t know what to make out of the seemingly downcast atmosphere; for once his bubbly personality diminishing under the same person who usually ignites his jolly aura at work. Chanyeol doesn’t know what to make out of that realisation either. 

 

“I’m sorry for making you faint–”

 

“It’s not–” Chanyeol sticks out his tongue, but he still doesn’t look up. “–not your fault, Soo.”

 

“I know,” Kyungsoo replies, his eyes still gazing steadily at the top of his charge’s head and he wonders why Chanyeol won’t look up. “All I did was ring the doorbell and suddenly I have you passing out in front of me. I almost had a heart attack.” And Kyungsoo laughs drily, flinching when he hears how forced it sounds. 

 

“I’m the one having heart attacks everyday…” Chanyeol mumbles under his breath before startling Kyungsoo seconds later when he literally leaps out of his chair and starts yelling curses and did Kyungsoo just hear  _ fire fire fire?  _

 

Later, as a sniffling Chanyeol hugs his long legs to his chest and rests his chin on his knees, Kyungsoo casually remarks, “I think Sandara-noona will be glad to know that her fanboy likes her that much to swallow a spoonful of boiling hot porridge just to sing the song ‘Fire’ without being judged.” He fails to hide the smirk tickling the corners of his lips, and bursts out laughing when Chanyeol mock-wails, his mouth opening wide and his eyes squeezing shut. Kyungsoo has never seen someone this tall throwing a tantrum on a couch. He’s impressed (for all the wrong reasons).

 

“You’re mean, Soo.”

 

“This isn’t your first day knowing me, Park.” 

 

Chanyeol blows a raspberry and glares at his superior, but his expression softens when Kyungsoo edges a spoon of the now-less-hot porridge near his mouth. “I can eat it on my own, you know, Soo…”

 

Kyungsoo shoves the spoon into Chanyeol’s mouth, pretending not to notice how a pink tongue slightly pops out to welcome the utensil. He swallows, eyes immediately flitting upwards to Chanyeol’s round eyes instead. “I know, but if you’re dumb enough to burn yourself once, you’re definitely dumb enough to do it again.” Then he pauses, before adding on, “It’s not the first time I’ve seen you do this.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s hearing things because did  _ Soo just use his whispering voice _ ? Kyungsoo rarely uses his whispering voice, and Chanyeol would know because he’s never the recipient of this wonderful gesture but he’s (over)heard soft conversations Kyungsoo has with the establishment’s sushi chef Yixing and sometimes server Kim Jongin. And while Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo’s just colleagues and friends with them, he’s never gotten round to stop feeling jealous whenever his superior does that (especially with Jongin who’s  ~~_ sexy, free and _ ~~ _ single _ .) 

 

So what’s the meaning of this? Why is Kyungsoo using his whispering voice with Chanyeol? Is the usually-hollering-at-Chanyeol Head Chef softening now? Has he knocked his head?  _ Does he like– No _ , Chanyeol reasons with a shake of his head,  _ it can’t be.  _ Kyungsoo just probably thinks that he has to treat Chanyeol nicer than usual because he’s ill. Yeah.  _ Yeah _ , that’s probably it. 

 

“W-Why are you here anyway?” Chanyeol asks after he swallows and decides to throw his stray thoughts to the back of his head. “Aren’t you supposed to be working?” He hazards a quick glance to Kyungsoo, and mentally  _ eeps!  _ when he sees the pair of owl eyes gazing at him. He doesn’t know what to make out of Kyungsoo’s piercing gaze.

 

The owner of the large orbs blink, and blink again. Then he answers, “Lu Han sent me to check on you, dismissing my worries that the chefs on internship won’t be able to handle the dinner crowd because they’ve kind of managed to pull through yesterday when you and I both reported sick for work.” And Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol’s eyes dilate before narrowing a split second later. “I caught a cold from the rain.” 

 

“I’m sorry for leaving you without offering my umbrella…” 

 

Kyungsoo waves his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. Anyway, Lu Han gave me hell just now when I called to inform him that you fainted upon seeing me.” A scoff. “He threatened to fire me if you’re not back at work tomorrow but hey, no pressure.” Then Kyungsoo shoots his charge a crooked smile that seems to speak of a million things and Chanyeol wants to faint (again). 

 

He doesn’t, but he does die on the inside and prays that his exterior doesn’t betray his inner turmoil of  _ oh dear lord so cute so adorable I want to hug him but no I can’t because he’s my boss and I’ll be slaughtered and all but ughhhhh why is Head Chef so handsome and fuck,  _ Chanyeol realises something. 

 

_ I like Soo.  _

 

Oh dear.

 

_ Oh fuckkkkkk lord of sushi why you do this to meeeeeee– _

 

“Open your mouth, Yeol.” 

 

_ –and what. WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME oh god let me die already.  _

 

If Kyungsoo has noticed his slip-up, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he edges the spoon even closer to Chanyeol’s mouth, the crooked smile blooming into a pretty heart-shaped grin that has its (probable) recipient in metaphorical tears of joy and  _ this is it, I am so whipped and fucked for Do Kyungsoo.  _

 

Chanyeol didn’t have a good night’s sleep that night.

  
  


\---

  
  


“I thought I told you that you need not step into the restaurant ever again if Chanyeol’s not coming for work today.” 

 

Kyungsoo stops by the entrance, head lifting up to see Lu Han with a scowl and his arms folded across his chest. If Kyungsoo hadn’t seen the manager’s boyfriend rolling his eyes behind, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have retorted, “You need to get your eyes checked.” 

 

And amidst Lu Han dropping his jaw at being sassed by his Head Chef, his chef shuffles into the establishment, hands rubbing his eyes, mumbling a soft  _ good morning everyone _ . Yixing yips in glee, rushing forward to pull Chanyeol into an embrace, blatantly ignoring his boyfriend’s splutters of indignation. “You’re back, Chanyeollie!” 

 

“Yeah, I am.” Chanyeol laughs, and returns the hug (much to Lu Han’s shock). He misses the fleeting darkness in Kyungsoo’s eyes. “I hope I hasn’t caused too much inconvenience with my absence.”

 

“You most certainly ha–” 

 

“Oh no no no,” Yixing cuts into Lu Han, and he ignores the exaggerated gasp from the latter only to earn himself a light smack on his arm. “You didn’t cause us any at all and–” Yixing sees his boyfriend stomping away, an obvious dark cloud above his head. He stifles a snicker, but says to Chanyeol anyway, “–sorry, I have to woo back my petty boyfriend so go along with Soo and prepare for work!” 

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol watch with suppressed laughter as the sushi chef flounces off after their manager, svelte fingers wrapping around wrists when Yixing catches up to Lu Han. The chefs’ eyes round with amusement  ~~ (and envy) ~~ upon witnessing the aegyo performed by the former, and Kyungsoo quickly tugs Chanyeol to the kitchen when he feels that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer without bursting into laughter. Especially after seeing a wildly blushing Lu Han. He doesn’t need to know the inside joke that they were sharing with their eye contact. 

 

“They look really nice together,” Chanyeol pipes up awhile later when he’s stuffing his belongings into his locker. “Yixing and Lu Han.” He turns his head towards his superior, hoping that he’ll get a reply because Kyungsoo’s been quiet after they’ve stepped into the back room. And he does get a reply. It’s just… it’s not what Chanyeol’s expecting.

 

“I think we would look nice together too.” 

 

And Kyungsoo gazes at Chanyeol in a special way that suggests a million possibilities between them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
